


The Endless Summer

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 伊万说想去旅游，但他们实际上在卢卡拥有的老房子里度过了一整个夏天





	The Endless Summer

00

“卢卡，一起去旅游吗？”

伊万·拉基蒂奇说这话时，莫德里奇正坐在足球上，在训练场边休息。那时候刚刚入夏，午后的太阳还是晒得他的脸颊发烫。莫德里奇抬头，眯起眼睛看向对方。

拉基蒂奇说话时从远处走过来，他边走边撩起衣角擦拭额上的汗水，然后站到莫德里奇身前挡住一大片阳光的位置上递过来一瓶已经拧开了的矿泉水。

莫德里奇接过来喝了一口，似乎并没有思考地就把“好啊”说了出口。

莫德里奇不知道自己除了这句还能说些什么，拉基蒂奇说话的神态和语气总是这样，让他找不出任何拒绝的理由。当然了，从那个小自己3岁的男人第一次穿上克罗地亚国家队的球衣出现在萨格勒布的训练场上，跟他握手说你好时，他就知道自己可能再也无法拒绝这个灰绿色眼睛的男人提出的任何请求。

拉基蒂奇坐到莫德里奇旁边的草皮上，拿过他喝剩下的水，仰起头一口气灌进了肚子，嘴角处溢出的来的一股细细的水流，描着下颚和颈部线条流了下来。  
拉基蒂奇把空水瓶放下，手背抹了一下嘴，接着转头冲莫德里奇笑，  
“好啊，等下周夏休开始，我们就去旅游”

他看上去心情很好，双手揉搓松弛着小腿肌，同时不忘转头和身边坐在球上的人闲聊。而这一切在莫德里奇眼里都他妈是该死的性感。他盯着拉基蒂奇看，目光又在对方话落转头看自己时躲开了。

因为前女友的缘故，莫德里奇不认为自己是同性恋，可矛盾的是他确实意识到了，自己喜欢拉基蒂奇。

那么，和喜欢的人一起旅游，听上去还不赖。

去旅游，去旅游。但事实上，他们是在扎达尔临海郊区莫德里奇曾经的老房子里度过了一整个夏天。

 

01

离海越来越近，夏日滚烫、炽热的温度降了些许。莫德里奇坐在大巴车上，把手支在窗边，在窗外嘈杂的蝉鸣声中昏昏欲睡。拉基蒂奇坐在莫德里奇身旁，戴着他那大只的头戴式耳机歪着脑袋睡着了。莫德里奇在第十二次转头看他想帮他把耳机摘下来时，他还是放弃了。

临海的空气湿润，细细嗅来有股阳光的味道。没有什么风，老房子后院里的果子也没有成熟。  
每年的夏休莫德里奇都会来这里住一段时间，窝在阳台读书或是去海边游泳。拉基蒂奇也不是第一次来扎达尔，但这是他们第一次度假，住在这个两层的破旧房子里。莫德里奇想，这是不一样的。

拉基蒂奇把行李从公交车上搬下来，抬眼看到莫德里奇插着腰面对对面破旧房子的背影。  
“夏天的蝉鸣会很吵”莫德里奇看起来有些不安，“刮风的时候，后面的一片果树也会响”  
拉基蒂奇笑着走过去，像在球场上那样随意的把胳膊搭在莫德里奇的肩上。  
“但是这里很漂亮。好了卢卡，我觉得挺好的。”

 

一进门，老房子里扑面而来的满是灰尘的气味，上楼时楼梯会发出轻微的吱呀声响。莫德里奇皱了皱眉，“前两天我明明叫了保洁来打扫一下，怎么......”

“我们再稍微收拾一下就好了，晚一点再出去玩也没关系，反正假期还长。”拉基蒂奇环顾四周，房子空落落的，除了应有的家具电器以外再没有多余的什么。他捏着下巴思考该如何改造一下，听到洗手间水龙头的声音才回过神来。

拖把勾过卧室的一角，拖过擦柜子的莫德里奇身边时，拉基蒂奇假装随意地问道：“对了，你知道附近哪里花店吗卢卡？”  
面对莫德里奇投来的疑惑的眼神，他又解释说：“啊我就是觉得客厅有些空，想买点什么稍微装饰一下。”

莫德里奇扭头往窗外望了望，“这里有点偏，镇子中心有一家。”

拉基蒂奇看了看手表，“不知道今天能不能赶在花店下班前收拾完房子去到......你这里有什么代步工具吗？”

“嗯.....”莫德里奇鼓着腮帮子想了想，“有。”

 

02

不幸的是，那天去到那里时花店已经关门了。并且实际上，莫德里奇口中的代步工具，只是地下室里放着的一辆老式的小自行车而已。

一辆车，两个人。介于中场大师莫德里奇在骑车带人方面并不那么自信，所以拉基蒂奇自然成了“驾驶”的那一方。

天色眼看着暗了下来，远处的云变成了橘色。旋转的车轮压过被树叶镂成橘黄色斑块的阳光，拉基蒂奇骑得飞快，身后的莫德里奇一边紧紧攥着车座边缘，一边给他指路。说实话，当拉基蒂奇拐弯时，他几乎觉得自己要被甩下来  
“伊万.......我可以......呃，搂一下你吗？”憋了许久的莫德里奇支支吾吾地问，前面的人这下子才意识到自己的车速导致身后人支撑身体的不便。  
“当然”他说。

莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇间的第N次拥抱，莫德里奇侧坐在自行车后座上，右胳膊揽过拉基蒂奇的腰，他的手微微蜷起做抓状，指尖于是隔着棉质T恤压到他的皮肤上，在对方呼吸时腹部的起伏中感受到肌肉的紧实。大概这个时候莫德里奇才真正觉得，坐在破自行车上傻乎乎地为了几束鲜花而奔波，似乎比一个人在老房子的阳台上晒太阳更有意思。

“天竺葵，天竺葵怎么样？”骑车的间隙，拉基蒂奇依旧不忘回头跟身后的人聊天  
“伊万......你真的很克罗地亚。”莫德里奇挑了挑眉毛，“唔......我想要一点风信子，白色的。”  
日后莫德里奇回想这段经历时总是羞于谈起白色风信子，照他的话来说，“天，用花语向对方传递讯息是这个世上最愚蠢的事情。”但在那个时候，24岁的莫德里奇，用14岁男孩的拙劣方式告诉暗恋对象，自己对他不敢表露的爱。  
“红色和白色，刚好是克罗地亚”可惜拉基蒂奇并不了解花语，不过这并不要紧。莫德里奇前后晃悠着小腿，接着头向前倾去感受热风把头发吹起。

但接着他看到了不太对劲的路标，  
“等等伊万....快拐回去！刚才的路口应该右转！”

拉基蒂奇下意识的按下了刹车，然后莫德里奇整个在惯性的作用下撞了过来。“操。”莫德里奇挤着眼吃痛地揉揉额角，睁眼时拉基蒂奇恰好回过头来看他。对视了几秒钟之后，两个人又突然狂笑了起来。

骑到店门口时，太阳差最后一点就要完全落山。花店的门锁上了，除了酒吧和餐厅的大部分店面都已经歇业。拉基蒂奇抽出扶着车把的一只手抹了把额头上的汗，接着看向莫德里奇。后座的乘客耸了耸肩，“看来我们得明天再来一趟了”他转过身，随便扫了两眼周围稀稀落落的霓虹灯，背对着拉基蒂奇说，“明天也好，明天我可以带你在镇上玩一圈。”

远处的路灯下有几个孩子在踢足球，莫德里奇刚坐到后座上，球便在落地后滚到了前轮前面，孩子们呼喊着，吹着口哨让他们把球踢回来。拉基蒂奇扭过来用胳膊撞撞莫德里奇，莫德里奇跳下车，一脚把球踢回去，足球滚动停到为首的孩子脚下，那个黑头发的男孩举起胳膊向莫德里奇比了个大拇指。

“受到表扬了呢”拉基蒂奇笑嘻嘻地打趣道。

 

03

第二天午饭过后，拉基蒂奇骑车带莫德里奇又一次来到小镇。  
天气闷热，即使是镇上的中心地带行人也很少。他们在花店磨蹭了一会儿。店主是个日本姑娘，挑完花和玻璃花瓶后，拉基蒂奇又不知道搭错了哪根神经，说要和姑娘学插一捧花。  
莫德里奇搬着小板凳坐在旁边看。强迫他换的纯白宽松款的T恤大概抱什么样的花都会很搭吧。莫德里奇想，他又想起出门前拉基蒂奇身上那件带着红绿色奇怪图案的紧身T，接着不自觉地噗嗤一声笑了出来，那可真是场灾难。  
在发现店主姑娘和拉基蒂奇同时投来疑问目光后，莫德里奇摆摆手示意无需注意自己。

“喜欢吗卢卡！”拉基蒂奇把插好的一大捧花递到莫德里奇面前。莫德里奇对着一大捧以红白为主的花簇眨了眨眼，点头小声说喜欢。

车筐里被花瓶和鲜花堆得满满的，但这还不够，莫德里奇怀里还抱了另外一捧。拉基蒂奇推着自行车，两个人在小镇广场转了几圈，找了家咖啡店，坐在外面太阳伞荫庇处的桌子旁喝冷饮。

“卢卡，就算我搭配的花确有些奇怪.......”  
冰块碰撞玻璃杯壁发出细微的声响，拉基蒂奇垂头丧气地搅着冷饮，向对面坐着的莫德里奇投去可怜兮兮的眼神。

戴着墨镜的莫德里奇头向后仰去，左右活动脖颈，歪着脑袋回答拉基蒂奇“我刚刚不是在笑你插的花”他的声音听起来懒懒地，“喂，我说伊万，晚上带你去个地方。”  
“什么地方啊这么神秘”“嗯哼。”  
莫德里奇正了正身子靠在椅背上，隐藏在墨镜下假装小憩，眼睛眯一道小缝，偷偷看对面的人叼着吸管喝完一大杯饮料。

 

04

他们在小镇一直待到太阳快落山，简单打发过晚餐后骑车晃悠回家。  
莫德里奇冲停好自行车的拉基蒂奇招了招手，拉基蒂奇小跑着过去，顺手把墨镜夹在了领口。在莫德里奇的领路下两人往房子后的果树林走去。莫德里奇说，要穿过这一整片林子，才能到达“wonderland.”  
拉基蒂奇跟在莫德里奇身后，走路时总是不经意的注意到莫德里奇挽得几乎要到大腿根处的短裤，或者是他小腿上被蚊虫叮咬后留下的红色小包。抬头，莫德里奇的金发穿过枝丫在眼前晃悠着。拉基蒂奇突然萌生了一点奇怪的疑问，比如用手指蘸一点消去红肿的药膏，再涂抹在莫德里奇的腿上，指腹在皮肤上轻轻打圈是什么感觉？

“喏，就是这儿。”

拉基蒂奇奇怪的幻想被打断，他抬眼看，林子的后面，是一片小草地。但这只是普通的草地，似乎没什么特殊之处啊，拉基蒂奇想。莫德里奇转过来面对他，一边倒着往后走，他耸耸肩，“其实没什么特别的地方，只不过我很喜欢晚上在这儿躺上一会儿。”

“这里夏天的星星很好看。”莫德里奇停下脚步坐到草地上冲拉基蒂奇发出邀请，“如果你不觉得草地很脏的话”  
拉基蒂奇哈哈笑道：“人工的天然的，我们不是每天都要跟草地打交道？”

拉基蒂奇坐了下来，甚至直接仰面躺倒在草地上。有几根草搔得他耳廓很痒，他闭上眼，深吸了两口气，接着扭过过头问莫德里奇，“你喜欢看星星吗？”莫德里奇躺了下来，从拉基蒂奇的角度，他看到莫德里奇的臀部抬起向下移动，然后上半身顺利的躺到草地上，转过头来和拉基蒂奇对视。

“不算喜欢吧。”莫德里奇有点莫名的紧张，“躺在这儿没事做时就会看看，我也看不太懂。”但此时的他并不知道，对面绿眼睛那位也如他一般心跳加速。  
“呃...或许我可以指给你看？”  
“你会看星座？”  
“一点点。原来在瑞士的时候，我家对门的男孩喜欢天文，跟他玩的时候慢慢也知道了一点”  
拉基蒂奇急忙将眼神从两人的对视间抽离，他看向天空，郊区的星星总比城市里的更大更亮眼一些。如今眼前展开的繁星，好像整个世界都漂浮在黑夜的画卷中。

“九月九号”拉基蒂奇熟练地背出身边人的生日，“处女座......处女座......啊糟糕，现在应该看不到处女座。”他将手在眼睛前比成望远镜状，“而且它的光芒比较弱，需要天文望远镜才能看到。”

拉基蒂奇伸出胳膊在天空中上下左右划拉了一下，“卢卡你看，那里！那里像不像个十字架？”  
莫德里奇皱着眉头看了好久，还是没看出来哪里像十字架，“......嗯......”  
“那个是天蝎座”

他又在空气中划拉出一个十字架状，“我只记得，好像天蝎座的北面是天琴座.......”拉基蒂奇的手又放下来，“有时候看星座，像是解题，只不过你解的是天空的谜题”

莫德里奇却一下子跑了神。他盯着拉基蒂奇的侧脸发呆，那爱呢？爱也可以当成问题来理解吗？他想问。不料拉基蒂奇见许久没有人回应，主动侧过身来。而这一次，他没有再躲开。

曾经的莫德里奇希望拉基蒂奇能喜欢他，可这一刻，他希望拉基蒂奇吻他。

拉基蒂奇小心翼翼地凑了上去，用鼻尖轻碰，摩擦对方的鼻尖，像是求爱的小动物。接着在下一秒吻了上去。他把手指插到莫德里奇柔软的金发中去，抓挑他的发丝，闻他身上令人愉悦的气息。

绵长的吻结束后，红着耳朵的拉基蒂奇微舔一下嘴角。莫德里奇瞪他，可他毫不在意。

“我喜欢你，卢卡。”他说。

 

05  
不需要过多的解释，一切自然而然的发生了。那天晚上，他们勾着手回家，然后躲在漆黑的房间，莫德里奇轻轻垫脚去吻高个子的拉基蒂奇。抱在一起睡觉，爱抚，轻嗅，沉迷，狂欢，捂出一身的黏腻的汗。

剩余的假期里，拉基蒂奇推着莫德里奇去海边。拉基蒂奇把车丢在公路旁，向下面的沙滩跑去。这点距离对一个足球运动员并不算什么，海浪舔过拉基蒂奇的脚踝，他撑着膝盖冲后面跑来的莫德里奇指向波光粼粼的海面，像是第一次见到大海的孩子一样兴奋。

沙滩上总是不乏打排球的人，他们偶尔加入那些人，大多数时候坐在沙滩上聊天，互相涂防晒霜，在夕阳最刺眼的时候滚到一起，彷若无人地接吻，粘得手臂，小腿上全是细小的沙粒。

“你顶到我了。”莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇的耳边咬耳朵，“年轻人要懂得克制”  
“拜托，你只大我不到三岁而已”拉基蒂奇翻身将对方压在身下，他把手撑在莫德里奇身边，挑着一边嘴角挑衅道，“并且是刚刚脱离处男队伍的哥哥”

花草在毫无打理经验的两人手中很快枯萎了。莫德里奇把枯萎的花埋在果树林的土壤里。之后又去买了一次花。无所事事的时候，拉基蒂奇就骑着车，带莫德里奇四处骑着瞎逛。  
只不过有几次去酒吧，莫德里奇对其他拉基蒂奇在镇上认识的女孩过来搭讪颇有陈词。但细心的拉基蒂奇总能第一时间发现并且送上安慰的吻。

 

06

人们总在夏天最炎热的日子里期盼冬天的到来，又对着冬天光秃秃的枝丫渴望夏日新鲜的水果。但莫德里奇不是，他希望夏天可以延长。

趁着夏休的尾巴，拉基蒂奇要回瑞士陪父母几天，而莫德里奇也选择了回扎格勒布。离开老房子前，莫德里奇把花瓶锁进了柜子。后面的桃树没人打理，到了这个时候也结了不少果子。  
他接过拉基蒂奇递给他的桃子咬了一口，皮有点涩，但果肉是甜的。

机场分别时拉基蒂奇又在脖子上挂上了他的耳机，他拥抱了莫德里奇，吻着耳尖对他说再见。

“再见，伊万。”莫德里奇对他挥手告别。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3发文有点紧张嘿嘿///


End file.
